Calvin's secret
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Calvin realises that the man he loves will lose him the presidency of Omega Kai. He makes a desition that makes things hard for the lovers, but will Omega Kai ever stop fighting with Kappa Tau? Or is this another tale of two lovers seperated?
1. Secret crushes revealed

**I do not own Greek; I am just playing with the characters for a while. **

Calvin was surprised when he became president of Omega Kai. He broke up with Grant, so it came as a shock when Grant nominated him for president. He realised soon after they broke up that he still liked Heath, and Heath still liked him. He wasn't sure if it was okay to be dating a Kappa Tau, with the feud still so fresh in the minds of both the houses.

Over spring break he hooked up with Heath, and now he wasn't sure what they were going to do. That night they had planned on making it a once-off thing, but Heath had said "I love you." And Calvin realised he felt the same way about him. He wasn't ready to say the words, so he just kissed him and hoped the message came through without the need for him to say the words aloud. It turned out great. They spent the whole of spring holiday together, mostly ravishing each other in the comfort of their hotel room.

Calvin was sitting with Rusty in his apartment, watching the game. "Rusty? Could I ask you something?" He asked after a while. Rusty gave him a suspicious look and said: "I guess." Calvin laughed, after all this time, things were still sometimes weird because of him being gay. "It's about Heath. I really like him, but I don't know if he still wants to see me now that we are back at school. Do you think I should call him?" Calvin said and blushed. "Well, I don't know. But you guys spent pretty much all summer together, I think he would want you to call."

Calvin thought about this for a minute. "You are right, Rusty. I think I will call him." To Calvin's surprise his phone rang just as he was about to summon his courage to call Heath. "It is him." Calvin said, shocked. "Well then, pick it up already." Rusty encouraged him, rolling his eyes at Calvin's distress.

"Hello Heath, it is so good to hear from you." Calvin said at last.

"Hey Calvin. I know the plan was just to spend the summer together but…"

"No problem, I was actually planning on calling you." Calvin admitted.

"Let's go to _gentlemen's choice_. I want to see you Cal." Calvin's heart was beating like mad, Heath always managed to say exactly the right thing.

"What time?"

"Seriously?" Heath said.

"Yes, I want to see you too."

"How about 9?"

"I'll meet you then." Calvin said and he put down the phone.

"He wants to see me." Calvin said happily. Rusty shook his head. "Well, that's rather obvious. You look like you swallowed the sun." Calvin's happiness was shocked out of him. "What if someone finds out?" He said, suddenly realising why he had started out by worrying about this. "Will it really be that bad Cal? I'm sure they will get over it." Rusty said wisely. "Maybe the KT's, but the Omega Kai's are still upset about the pranks with the house over the summer. They will see it as betrayal if there new president was dating a KT, no offence Russ."

Rusty just shook his head. "I get it. I'm just glad that Omega Kai still has you, I wouldn't have liked it if Dale had pledged with those douches." Calvin rolled his eyes, no matter what he did, Rusty would always think of them as being the asshole that Evan had been, hitting him with a pledge paddle, breaking his nose and cheating on his sister.

"Rusty, Evan is gone. Can't you just let it go? I am sure you have better things to focus on. What about the thing with Ashley? Are you going to tell her that you like her?" Calvin asked in a misguided attempt at distracting him from what was really bothering him. Would the Omega Kai's have the same opinion about him dating Heath? Would they think he is dating the arch-enemy of Omega Kai, even if the feud between the two houses really only came from the two presidents fighting over a girl?

"I'm not sure." Rusty admitted. "I think I should talk to Casey before I say something. I mean, I think she knows I like her but I need to know she would be okay with us dating before I make Ashley have to choose. You know she would choose Casey. They have been friends forever." Calvin realised he ignored the question about Evan. It was sad that Evan had always been a dick to Rusty. Calvin knew he had been. But Evan had been his big bro, taking care of him and having his back when the house found out he was gay. He also helped him when he started dating Grant.

The rest of the afternoon was rather quiet, but just before Calvin was about to leave for his date, Casey showed up at the door of Rusty's apartment. Calvin knew this was the perfect time for Rusty to tell his sister about his feelings for Ashley. Therefore he said a quick hello and left them alone to talk.

"Hey sis. What are you doing here?" Rusty said happily, putting of his confession for a while. "Hey little bro. I was just checking in. Cappie said that you were bummed about losing that wire-thingy you made." Casey replied, sitting down in the place Calvin had been sitting in before he left. Rusty had to smile. "That wire-thingy? You mean the insulated self-healing wire?" Casey just nodded. "So, why does it bother you so much that they took it?" Casey asked. "Well, it's been my baby for so long. I broke up with Dania because of her taking credit for it. I think that maybe I cared more for it then I did for the relationship."

"Awww Russ. You know that's not true. It's her own fault for taking credit for something she didn't even do. You just need someone else, someone that's less, well, a bitch." Casey said comfortingly. "About that…" Rusty began as he saw the perfect opening to ask about Ashley. "There is this girl I like and…"

"Oooooh really? Do I know her? Is it Abbie from the pledges?" Casey said interrupting him. "No, it's not Abbie, but you do know her. Casey, I'm in love with Ashley." He admitted slowly, he was worried his sister was going to freak. "You are in love with Ashley? My best friend, Ashley?" She said looking shocked. "I want to know if it's okay with you if I asked her out." Rusty continued in desperation. Casey was in total silence for a while, before a smile appeared on her face and she said the last thing Rusty was expecting to hear: "Well, that's great. Since I know she has had feelings for you for a while now. You really should ask her out Russ, trust me. You two would be the perfect couple."

Meanwhile, Calvin just reached _gentlemen's choice_, the local gay bar. He was dressed in blue jeans and a tight brown t-shirt that Heath once said complimented his beautiful brown eyes. He looked around but didn't see Heath, so he walked up to the bar to order himself a cocktail. Just when it arrived, he felt arms around his waist and a voice whisper in his ear. "Hey there, gorgeous." He instantly recognised this voice; it was none other than the adorable Heath. Calvin turned around and gave Heath a quick kiss before Heath took the seat next to him at the bar and ordered himself a drink.

"It's good to see you Cal." Heath said sweetly. Calvin smiled happily at him and said: "Same here, this summer was so great." Heath's eyes seemed to be staring into Calvin's soul because he asked the one thing that he was dreading to answer. "So, are we going to be a couple again? I mean, I know that you just broke up with that Grant guy but I really think we can handle it." Calvin felt like he couldn't breathe, he wanted so badly to say yes! A thousand times yes! But he knew the truth was that he could lose his entire house if anyone knew he was dating Heath.

"Heath I…" Calvin started and the rest of his sentence went unheard as the music got louder and the band came on stage. "Let's talk later, I want to dance." Heath screamed over the music and grabbed Calvin's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Calvin tried to put the talk to the back of his mind and just enjoy the night with the guy he likes, maybe for the last time.

Heath held him tight as they danced. Calvin had always thought that Heath was an amazing dancer and got caught up in just being in his arms. The music was fast and their movements were passionate, anyone there would see the chemistry between the two lovers, there was no hiding how their bodies moved together like water flowing over a bridge. When there was no way Calvin could move anymore, he pulled away, and Heath knew that he was tired without being needed to be told. They walked back to the bar to get them both some water. Calvin was already turned on from their dancing, so he was trying his best to not let the whole bar know.

It would be really easy for some drunk sleazy guy to make a comment, he was pretty sure Heath already knew how his body was reacting, but he was nice enough not to say anything about it. "Calvin, let's go to a motel. We can talk things out there." Heath said, his eyes suggesting that he really wanted to do more than just talk, but Calvin knew that he wouldn't get out of the talk. He drank one last caramel- vodka shot for the nerves and Heath grabbed his hand and walked them through the bar.

"Oh dammit." Heath said as they got outside in the parking lot. "What's wrong?" Calvin asked, shocked at Heath's exclamation. "It's nothing serious. I just forgot that my car is being fixed. I actually caught a taxi here." Heath said reluctantly. "Don't worry; we can take my car Heath. I know this nice motel, just up the road. Oh, didn't we spend a night there when we started dating the first time?" Calvin said, suddenly remembering the night they spent together at the un-named motel. Heath smiled at this, he clearly also remembered that night. This surprised Calvin, he and Heath both had lots to drink that night and most of it was hazy to Calvin.

"Yeah, we did. It was the first night we had sex, well, as a couple. That drunk night after rush doesn't really count." Heath said in thought, he still had his grip on Calvin's hand so Calvin used this to steer him in the direction of the car. In the car, Calvin put on the radio in hope that Heath would get the idea and leave the talk until they reached the motel and checked in. Heath figured it out. "Wow you were great on the dance floor tonight." Heath said at making small talk. Calvin couldn't help but smile. He kept his eyes focussed on the road but said: "Thanks. I went out dancing a lot with Ashley. I was hoping I would get better, since you have always been such an amazing dancer." Heath was quiet for a while, and Calvin wondered what he was thinking about, his thoughts usually came right out his mouth without much thought involved, that was one of the things that so attracted him to Heath. He was honest, maybe not the smartest guy, but by far the sweetest.

"Calvin?" He asked suddenly. "Yes Heath?" Calvin asked, just as he was turning into the motel parking lot. "Did you dance a lot with Grant?" He asked, keeping his features neutral when Calvin looked over to see his face. "No, Grant wasn't much of a dancer. Not much of a lover either. It was really clear that he went into a relationship too fast. He wanted to be single." Calvin said. He was worried he might have said too much, but the lover part just sort of slipped out. He was hoping that would do something to reassure Heath, make him feel less insecure talking about Calvin's ex- boyfriend. At this, Heath smiled.

Heath was clearly nervous about Calvin still having feelings for Grant, but this seemed to make him feel a little better. Calvin could tell he still had things on his mind, but it was clear he was planning on asking his questions once they were alone in the room. So Calvin parked his car, and they went to the front desk to check in for the night. "Can I help you?" The lady asked politely, not seeming to mind that it was two males in front of her. She had a name badge that said "Alice." She was rather old, with grey hair and blue eyes. She was short, she clearly was wearing heals to make her able to see over the desk, but she looked friendly.

"Yes a room for two please, with a double bed." Heath asked Alice with a ravishing smile. "Of course, sir. You two are lucky; this is the last room available for the night." Calvin wanted to split the cost with Heath, but he insisted that it was not a problem and paid for the room himself. The two of them got in the elevator, and another couple got in after them. It was a man in his early 30's, wearing a suit and looking like a business man with lots of money. There was a girl with him; she looked barely the same age as Heath's sister, Heather. She was skinny and blonde, and wearing a skin-tight dress that barely covered her ass. She also had heals on, making her as tall as the man she was standing next to.

When the girl noticed Heath, she smiled at him seductively and Calvin felt like slapping her. "Hello there handsome. I see you checking out the merchandise. Here's my number, if you feel like a breather." She said, reaching in her bra and taking out a business card. Then she slipped it in Heath's shirt pocket before the doors opened on the 6th floor and she got out with the man. Calvin was ragingly jealous, he couldn't help it. He knew that Heath had no interest in that prostitute, but the way she looked at him made Calvin feel possessive. Heath said nothing, he could clearly see Calvin was upset, he had no idea why that made him feel so wanted, but it showed him that even if Calvin pretended he didn't care, he clearly felt strongly about him. Just like Heath loved Calvin. The thought of him with Grant drove him wild with jealousy.

As the door opened on their floor, the 7th floor, Heath took out the number from his pocket and without looking at it; tossed it in the first trash can he saw. "How could she not tell I'm gay?" He said laughing, and then gave Calvin a reassuring smile. "I have no idea. Maybe she was drunk?" Calvin replied. Heath unlocked the room and they went inside, suddenly Calvin's heart was racing like a virgin's at the thought of sex. He was nervous and he had no idea why.

Heath sat down next to him on the bed and said: "Well, it's no use leaving this any longer. Do you still have feelings for Grant?" Heath looked sad, so Calvin took his hand in his and said: "Of course not, Heath. I like you." Heath looked incredulous. "Only like? Cal, I told you I love you." He said softly. "Heath, it's not about that. Being president of Omega Kai is important to me and if they find out about us, I will lose that." Calvin tried explaining. He didn't know why he was here if it wasn't to be with Heath, so his argument seemed stupid because he so badly just wanted to kiss him and make him forget about this discussion.

"Do you love me Cal? That is all I need to know." Heath asked again, clearly not to be side tracked by anything. Calvin sighed. He wished he didn't need to say it, but obviously that was what Heath wanted. "Yes, Heath. I love you. But that doesn't change the fact that I will do anything to stay president, even if it means losing you."

Heath was silent for a while, and Calvin almost said that he didn't mean it. He didn't want to lose Heath; the stupid presidency wasn't even his idea in the first place. But he knew he could do some much good for the house, maybe even stop the stupid feud for good. He was already friends with Rusty, and Cappie. There was no way he could let things go on the way they were.

"Then they just can't find out about us, that's all." Heath said smiling. "You mean we should keep this a secret? I suppose I can live with that." Calvin replied, smiling back at him. Then without saying another word Calvin moved forward and kissed him, and pulled him down on top of him. Heath looked at him and Calvin felt his heart speed up, Heath always had this effect on him. Calvin kissed his neck and he moaned loudly. Then Calvin moved to whisper: "Let me fuck you." Heath just nodded, and Calvin could tell he was just as turned on as he was. So Calvin stopped kissing him and moved to undress him, while Heath did the same with him.

Soon they were both naked and while Calvin prepared Heath, their naked bodies rubbed against each other. Calvin and Heath kissed and it felt like fireworks, their tongues exploring each other's mouths and swallowing their moans. When Calvin entered Heath's body, he went slowly, after letting them both adjust he started moving in and out of his body. Then he moved his hands in between their bodies to take Heath's cock and bring them off together. They came at the same time, and Calvin could tell if there was any air left in Heath's lungs, he would have screamed. Calvin just let them catch their breath before he said: "Do you want to go take a shower?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Heath replied, his voice still hoarse. They stood up and went to go take a shower, washing each other off before getting in bed naked and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Making plans

**I do not own Greek; I am just playing with the characters for a while.**

The next morning Calvin and Heath woke up early, they had sex again, and Heath took a taxi back to campus. Luckily it was a Saturday so the lovers took their time getting back to their separate houses. Calvin decided that he was going to check in on Ashley, he wanted to find out if Rusty had actually managed to get the guts to tell her how he feels. Since he didn't know where to find Ashley, since she already graduated and was just back visiting Casey, he decided to phone her from _Dobler's_.

"Hey Calvin!" Ashley answered her phone; he could tell she was in a good mood.

"Would you like to meet me at _Dobler's_ for a drink? I have missed you Ash, and now Casey is stealing all your time." He asked.

"Sure, sounds great. I have some news I totally need to tell you. See you in 5 minutes." She said happily. That left Calvin thinking that maybe his friend finally managed to tell the girl how he feels. Then to his surprise, he saw Rusty and Cappie having a drink at the bar, so he walked over to say hello.

"Hey guys." Calvin said cheerfully, sitting down beside them. "Hi Calvin." They both said. "So how was your date last night?" Rusty asked, and Calvin could tell he was curious. "Great, you didn't tell anyone, did you?" Calvin asked anxiously. "What date? With who?" Cappie asked, as if in answer to the question. "It's a secret. I don't want any of the Omega Kai's knowing…" Calvin said. "Don't worry buddy, you're the only Omega Kai we speak to anyway." Cappie said smiling.

"Okay, I'm back together with Heath." Calvin said, and his smile lit up the room. Cappie looked perfectly happy for him too, and not in the least freaked out about his friend being in a secret gay relationship with one of his house brothers. "So have you told your crush the truth yet?" Calvin said. He was glad to take the focus of himself for a while. Rusty shook his head and Cappie said: "Seriously Spitter. You should quit this moping around and just ask the girl. I really think Ashley likes you too, especially from what Casey told me." Rusty looked pleased at the encouragement, Calvin knows how highly Rusty values Cappie's opinion.

"And you will have the perfect chance, I called Ashley before I saw you guys. She is on her way here. That way, we can be there when you ask, or we can leave you two alone to talk." Calvin said, thinking aloud. Rusty nodded and said: "I think I'd rather you two stay. But I will ask." As they were talking Calvin saw Ashley enter the bar and look around for him. "Hey Ash! Over here!" Calvin called to get her attention. She saw him and smiled before a puzzled look came to her face when she noticed the other two he was sitting with. He stood up and walked over to hug her. "Hello, I walked into Rusty when I got here, do you mind if we spend some time with them?" Calvin explained to Ashley. "Yes, that's not a problem." She replied and the two of them walked back over to the bar to sit with them.

"Hi Ash." Rusty said when they got close. "Good to see you both." Ashley replied happily. "Things have been so hectic and they are only going to get worse after today." Calvin looked puzzled, he no longer had a clue what the news could be, but before he could ask, Cappie did. "So, why is that?" Cappie asked. Ashley smiled and said: "I got a job! The best one for me, it's at a fashion magazine." Rusty looked nervous to talk to her, but he was keeping it together better than he expected. Cappie and Calvin shared a conspiring look and stayed silent. "Wow, that's awesome, Ash. Congrats. It is great knowing you are staying here for a while." Rusty finally said. Ashley gave him a warm look and he knew he had to say something now. So, without hesitation he dove right in. "Would you like to go out with me Ashley?" Calvin was amazed at his directness, Rusty used to be so shy.

"Sure, when?" She replied and Calvin was jealous of how easy the two of them seemed to talk, and he thought about his boyfriend with a bit of sadness. He was starting to think he made a mistake about refusing to tell the Omega Kai's. Even after one day he was already worried that Heath would get mad at him for choosing his house over him, but he just needed to stick with it. After Ashley and Rusty made plans for dinner and a movie the next night, Calvin left with her and they spent the day walking around on the campus and talking. Too soon they reached the topic Calvin had been dancing around, Heath.

"So maybe you should just end the feud between the two houses first and then when they get comfortable with the Kappa Tau's you can tell them the truth about Heath. You know they will do anything for Cappie, and the two of you are friends. Talk to him and hear what he thinks." Ashley said sensibly when he told her about being in a secret relationship with Heath. "I guess." Calvin muttered, annoyed that she could be so sensible about his relationship. "I just want to see him again tonight." He said sadly at the thought of a night without his lover in his arms. "Well, you two can always go to the movies, nobody will see you." Ashley said thoughtfully. Calvin liked this plan, so he took out his phone and sent a message to Heath. "And tomorrow night you guys can spend some time at Rusty's. I'm sure he won't mind. We have our date tomorrow. Then you guys can stay in the room and if we want to make out, we can do it in the lounge." Ashley explained and Calvin was grateful to have her as a friend.

He got a reply almost instantly. _I would love to, meet you inside? Love you._ Calvin smiled as he read the message, and almost instantly he replied. _Love you too. _And realised only after he sent it, how good it felt to know that. Ashley looked at him and laughed. "How you are planning on hiding it, I have no idea. It's so clear you are in love." Calvin just nodded, reluctant to admit that she had a point. This was clearly doomed to fail, miserably. But he took a small amount of comfort in the fact that at least he got to spend some time with Heath before returning to his prejudice brothers and cold bed. Maybe I can move in with Heath after we graduate. He thought and the idea sounded great to him, waking up next to him every morning…

Time dragged by, even with Ashley. But when it was time to meet Heath, it was like the world had stopped until they kissed hello in the cinema, and Calvin kept Heath's hand clasped in his, as if worried he would disappear in the darkness of the theatre. Calvin was disappointed that he couldn't make out Heath's hot body, but the light from the projector made enough light so Calvin could make out his boyfriends eyes. He could tell that Heath had missed him too, the way the kiss was needy and passionate, and Heath made no objection to Calvin's silly hand holding gesture. Calvin could hardly keep his eyes on the movie, instead choosing to stare at his boyfriend and every now and then lean over to kiss him softly. He was sure there had to be some way to end the feud, but his thoughts now were solely focused on the heavenly being next to him.

After the movie they took turns leaving alone, just to keep up the charade. Calvin was surprised at how understanding Heath was being about all this. When they got to their Greek houses, Calvin got bored, lonely and horny. So he decided to call Heath, all though the idea seemed really juvenile to even him.

"Baby? Is something wrong?" Heath answered the phone.

"No, nothing's wrong, I miss you." Calvin admitted and sat against the wall on his bed. He could hear the difference in Heath's tone of voice at this confession.

"Sweetheart, I only saw you about an hour ago." Heath replied, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, but I couldn't fuck you, or really talk to you much." Calvin explained. At this Heath laughed. "You mean you're horny?"

"Sooo much." Calvin said, forgetting his reservations at his plan.

"Well there is nothing I can do about that love." Heath said, and Calvin could tell he was smiling.

"There is something…" He started with some reluctance.

"Oh really?" Heath asked intrigued.

"Let's have phone sex." He said, and blushed.

"I bet you're blushing already." Heath said, stalling and laughing at the idea.

"Please baby."

"Okay then. How were you planning on doing this?" Heath said finally.

"Are you alone?" Calvin said, blushing like a naughty school boy. Heath just laughed.

"Yes silly. I wouldn't want us to get caught. I would do anything to make you happy." This made Calvin feel guilty, but he squished it. "Well then, you remember that red dildo I got you?" Calvin said, and without waiting for an answer he carried on with his instructions. "Go get it, and then take off your clothes and spread yourself on the bed." Heath was surprised, Cal was usually less outspoken, so this could be fun…

Heath kept the phone to his ear and stood up to rummage through his drawers, he usually kept it at the bottom, to make sure nobody accidently found it. The KT's were fine with him being gay; they just didn't want to see his toys. "Darling, I'm going to need both my hands…" Heath explained patiently. At this, Calvin giggled. "Maybe I didn't think this through." He admitted. Then Heath said: "What if I put you on speaker? It isn't very likely anyone would hear you, and since I always fantasize about you and scream your name when I come, nobody will expect I really am talking to you." Heath admitted, and Calvin's heart was racing at this confession, and blood was also flowing to a different part of his body.

"You do?" Cal couldn't help but ask. "Yes, it drives them crazy. They can't understand why I don't just date you." Heath explained. Calvin gave a nervous laugh and said: "Well, that will work perfectly. Since I want you to fuck that sweet ass with the dildo and imagine it's me fucking you, and wank yourself off just the way I do it." While Calvin was explaining, Heath was already locking the door on his room and getting undressed. He turned the phone on speaker and laid it down on the bed to use both his hands to take his clothes off. "So," Heath asked breathless, "are you going to take your clothes off as well?" He heard Calvin give a short laugh and said: "I am busy taking my clothes off love."

"Make sure to lock your door." Heath said teasingly. "I wouldn't like someone walking in on you like that; he might want to join you." Calvin could tell through the teasing tone, Heath was really worried that someone might touch Calvin. "Baby, I wouldn't let anyone join me." Calvin said in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "But as far as they all know, you are single. The worst is Grant. I am sure he still wants you." Heath's confession made Calvin feel even crazier about him. This man sure knew exactly what to say to touch his heart, and more importantly, his cock.

Already getting turned on, Calvin lay down on his bed before trying again. "He doesn't want me, and I don't want him. The only man I want is the one I am talking to right now, and before you ask, you are the only one I am talking too." This made Heath feel a lot better, so he left it at that. "I believe you angel. So, tell me again what you want. I am naked and spread out on my bed." Heath said changing the subject, as reluctant as he seemed, the idea excited him as well. Calvin laughed. "I am already wanking myself silly, so start playing with yourself, I want to hear you moan." Calvin said, and Heath could hear him become breathless, Calvin was usually not very vocal during sex. So without another word, Heath took the dildo and started inserting it into his ass, letting out a whine as he did. "Hmmm yes, like that." He heard Calvin say, his voice turning him on more than even his own actions. Just the way Calvin would have, he started wanking himself off and pounding the dildo hard into his ass. He could hear Calvin's breathing hitch, and he could tell how close his lover was. "I am going to cum." Calvin said, according to Heath unnecessarily. "I know." Heath said and let out a scream with a hard thrust.

On Calvin's side, he was wanking like crazy, his thrusts hard and erratic as his hips lift off the bed into his hand. Heath's screams off "Cal!" told him he and his lover again came at exactly the same time, as always. "Wow." Calvin said voice hoarse with strain. "Hmmm." Heath added sleepily. "Did you notice how we always come at the same time?" Calvin asked in thought. "Hmmmm, night." That was the only reply Heath gave. "Night, I love you." Calvin said, knowing his lover was on the verge of falling asleep. "I love you too Cal." He heard before the phone disconnected, and he knew his lover had turned off the phone, and was probably lying their naked and full of come on his bed, fast asleep.

With that, Calvin got into his own bed, and fell asleep himself. His secret worry still that he would never have the chance to be in a normal relationship with his true love. He had to think of some plan to get the two houses to come to peace. But how?


	3. Rusty's date

**I do not own Greek; I am just playing with the characters for a while.**

The next morning came and Calvin wondered if Heath had gotten up yet. He was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He should talk to Cappie, he decided. It was worth a shot, he knew Cappie and Rusty would help him, even if Rusty never thought Omega Kai was worth it. Rusty was just that good of a friend. He saw a message on his phone; he opened it, hoping it was Heath.

_Hey Cal, Ash asked about tonight. Have fun, I just don't wanna hear you guys. _

_From: Rusty _

He smiled to himself, and remembered he forgot to mention the idea to Heath over the phone the night before. He lay there thinking for a long time, before he came up with a plan to have a four-pack with the Omega Kai's, Kappa Tau's, Zeta Beta Zeta and Tri Pies. Then the next thing to do was to get all the houses to agree, so he was hoping that Rusty and Cappie would help him out with that. He had no doubt that Casey and the ZBZ's would be all for this party. He knew that Casey still wished there was a way for Cappie and Evan to make peace; this was going to have to be enough for her though. He took out his phone and messaged Heath, just to make sure he didn't already have plans with his house that night.

He was starting to turn into the kind of lover that wanted to spend every second with his boyfriend, and thought to himself: Tomorrow night I will spend alone, I won't make any plans with Heath, I won't even call him. I don't want to make a nuisance of myself. But again, he couldn't help feel pleased when his phone vibrated within seconds and he had a reply. _Sounds like fun, love. I will be there. _

Calvin got up and got dressed. Then he had a house meeting for rush with his house, before going to fraternise with the enemy, on ground were Omega Kai's feared to tread, the Kappa Tau house. The house meeting went fine, and since there were no unwanted comments on Calvin's love life, he took it as a good sign. He didn't mention the party yet, he needed to talk to Casey and Cappie before he could try and take on this. He was really worried, this whole thing could blow up at the smallest detail and then he was back to the start. So he took his time hanging around at the house after the meeting, making sure nobody expected anything, and then he left for the KT house.

He walked into the house without knocking, and luckily saw Cappie outside in a lawn chair. He went straight outside. "Hey Cappie." He said loudly when he saw Cappie's eyes were closed. Cappie woke up with a start, swearing at the surprise. Then he saw Calvin and smiled. "Calvin, what are you doing here at such an early hour?" He said. Calvin checked his watch. It was already 10:30. "Sorry for waking you. But I have a plan for a party, and I need your help." He said, getting straight to the point. He could tell he captured Cappie's interest at the way his face lit up at the word party. "I am the best at parties." Cappie said, cheering up considerably.

"So, why are you planning a party?" Cappie asked. "I need to end this feud between the OK's and KT's once and for all and I think a party is the way to do it." Calvin explained, expecting Cappie to blow up at the suggestion. He thought about it quietly for a while. "Why?" Cappie asked his face impassive. Calvin considered this and said: "I don't want to fight. Some of my best friends are KT's. This feud is royally pissing me off and it only started because of you & Evan." Calvin said patiently. "That's true." Cappie admitted. "I think you have a point with this. But, Mr President, does your house agree?" Calvin wished he could lie, but realised Cappie would notice. "Okay, they don't. But I think if we brought in the ZBZ's and Tri Pie they would go, just to see the girls. Then if you had your house on their best behaviour, I would take care of the rest." Calvin explained. He was looking calmer than he was feeling that much was clear even to Cappie. Cappie was not about to argue, any excuse for a party!

"I am all for it, buddy. Just tell me when and where and I will make sure my house gets there, just make sure there is booze." Cappie said smiling at him. Calvin was happy to hear that he has Cappie on his side; this would make the whole party so much easier. There was also the fact that this time there would be no fighting over a girl, and he would make sure there were enough of those for all the guys. This was going to be the perfect chance to show his house the fun side of the KT house. He was happy that everything seemed to be coming along just fine; little did he know the disaster that the party would bring. His hope to be with Heath was about to be crushed into pieces the night of the party. Luckily, that was more than a month away.

He talked with Cappie for hours, working out details, like the venue, time, and music. He wasn't about to leave anything to chance, this was going to be the best Greek event the world has ever seen. After talking to Cappie, Rusty showed up, looking like the cat that got the cream and Calvin could tell that meant he was in love and exicted for his date. "Hey Russ. Shouldn't you almost be getting ready? Doesn't your date start at 6:30?" Calvin asked in surprise. Cappie stood up and gave him an one armed hug and said: "Want a drink Spitter?" He shook his head at Cappie and replied: "Yup Cal, just came to fetch a book on polymer science that I left here yesterday. What are you doing here?"

"I'm talking to Cappie about this big party I am planning for the KT's and OK's." Even as Calvin finished his sentence he could see the look of utter horror on his friends face and wondered how he could be friends with someone so obviously different from himself. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Rusty replied instantly. "It will work; I am friends with the two of you, aren't I? My house just needs some convincing, that's all." Rusty laughed at this, it was clear he knew this was going to blow up but Calvin couldn't help feeling confident even without his friend's approval. What could possibly go wrong? Calvin thought to himself. "Well, bye guys. I am leaving for my date. Enjoy your time with Heath." Rusty added before he turned to get his book in the lounge and leave. He walked past Heath and repeated his greeting, before going back to his apartment to get ready for the date he had been anticipating for weeks.

At Rusty's house, Rusty got dressed and checked his appearance in the mirror. When the bell rang, he was surprised; he was supposed to pick Ashley up from the ZBZ house in only 20 minutes. So he went to the door and peered through the hole in the door. It was Heath. He opened the door and said: "Hey Heath. Come in, I'm just getting ready to go pick up Ashley." Heath looked nervous, and Rusty could tell it was because even though they were good friends, he had never been in Rusty's house before. "Hello Rusty. Thanks for offering to let me and Cal hang out here. That was very nice of you." Heath said, walking inside the house. "No problem, we will only be back around 10, so you have lots of time." Rusty said and winked sweetly at him. "Help yourself to anything you like. I'm going now." He added and pulled on his black dinner jacket before leaving to pick up Ashley and take her out on their very first date. "Bye Spitter." He said, sitting shyly down on the edge of the sofa and waiting till the door closed before turning on the television.

_Where are you? _Heath messaged Calvin, getting impatient to have sex with his lover again. _Having trouble getting away. Will be there soon. X _The reply came within a few minutes and Heath was content for the moment. When Calvin arrived, Heath wasted no time with talking; he attacked his boyfriend's mouth, pressing him against the door as he locked it behind them. He gave Calvin only moments to breathe and then started pulling him towards the rooms. "Which one is the bedroom?" He took a break to ask, and Calvin laughed and said: "Second one on the left. I missed you too you know." Heath just nodded: "I know." Then his mouth was on Cal's again as he lead them toward Rusty's bedroom, keeping their bodies pressed against each other.

As they reached the room, Calvin broke away to open the door and saw Rusty's room was neatly cleaned and the bed was made. He took Heath's arm and pulled them both down onto the neatly made bed, then covering Heath's body with his own and kissing his neck. Eventually they needed more and they stopped kissing to hastily get undressed and Calvin lay down on Heath again, causing gasps in the male beneath him when their naked bodies aligned again from head to toe, there was no way to tell where the one ended and the other began. Their shoes and clothes were now covering the entire previously clean floor and some of the bedding came loose with their moving. Calvin was kissing Heath fiercely and Heath was responding with just as much enthusiasm. Calvin's hand moved down between their bodies, teasingly touching his lover's cock before his hand moved down to stretch him. His lover's body was withering beneath him and moaning beneath him and he felt his excitement build with Heath's. Calvin took a condom from his hastily dumped wallet and felt Heath shiver when Calvin covered his long length. Calvin took his time entering Heath, leaving him to lie on his back and moving his legs apart for him to move in between his legs.

Heath screamed again as he reached his peak. Heath's orgasm triggered the one in Calvin, and two more hard thrusts and they were lying in each other's arms, completely spent. Calvin held Heath in his arms, they were both sweaty but Calvin made no move to remove his cock from his lover. "I wish we could do this every day." Heath commented when he caught his breath. Calvin smiled longingly. "Maybe this party will work, and then we can." He said and pressed a kiss to Heath's sweaty forehead. "I hope so. Cal?" He started reluctantly. "Yes baby."

"Maybe we could move in together after graduation?" He asked, sounding so insecure that there was no way he could refuse. "Sound like a plan love." They lay in silence for a while, listening to one another's breathing even out. "We could get a flat, with a double bed, and every day after we both get home from work we could spend the night making love in every room in our home." Hearing these words from Heath made his body react faster than usual and only a couple of minutes later and he was ready for round two. Heath was not about to complain. They were both males, after all.

After their second round, there was no way they could stay in bed. They went into Rusty's bathroom and had a long, cleansing shower before getting back in the bed and spooning and talking in whispers.

By the time Rusty came home, they were both fast asleep. But they woke up soon enough when Rusty turned on the television and plonked down on the sofa. "Wait here." Calvin whispered to Heath when he looked like he was about to stand up. Calvin pulled on his boxers and went into the front to talk to Rusty. "Hey Rusty." Calvin said slowly, not to frighten him. "How was the date?" Rusty smiled happily and said: "It was brilliant Cal. We spent the whole night together; we have another date tomorrow night."

Calvin was happy for Rusty; he needed someone in his life. "Do you think we could spend the night?" Cal asked suddenly, he wasn't ready to leave his lover just yet. "Sure…" Rusty was saying but got caught off by eyes poking out the bedroom door. "Love, what's taking you so long?" Heath said suspiciously, and Rusty could tell he wasn't happy that Calvin was talking to him so comfortably in his underwear. "Well then, goodnight, and thanks." He said one last time before moving towards Heath, and saying to him: "Rusty said we could spend the night here baby. Do you want to?" The look on Heath's eyes spoke volumes and as the door closed Rusty suspected they were kissing again. Luckily for Rusty, kissing was all they did, so he didn't hear Heath's signature screaming at the end of sex.

The night was over way to soon, and the two lovers needed to go back to their lives, pulling the bedding from Rusty's bed and thereby removing all evidence of their night of passion, except for Calvin's memories. The rest of the week was going to be hard.


	4. Taking a breather

**I do not own Greek; I am just playing with the characters for a while.**

**I am pleading for any readers of this to speak up, I am considering abandoning this! Let me in on your thoughts, please... I am not sure if this is a popular couple in the greek saga, but I wanted to do something different... Or maybe I just like writing kinky gay stories?**

The next morning they both left and made sure not to wake Rusty pulling the door closed behind them. Calvin was on his way back to his house when he walked into Trip. "Hey Owens." He greeted and Calvin wished he didn't look like a guy who had sex all night long, he might have washed away all evidence but he didn't know if he could conceal the joyful look on his face and pretend it was just another night. "Hello Trip, you on your way to class?" Calvin said in attempt to keep the conversation focussed on him. "Yeah, you look like you got lucky last night. But I would rather not ask for details, if you don't mind." He said snidely.

Calvin just nodded, the less they wanted to know, the better. "No problem, Trip." He replied, trying to keep the sigh of relief out of his voice. So they said their hasty goodbyes and Calvin continued to the Omega Kai house, he wanted to change his clothes and take another shower before he went to see Casey Cartwright. He was going to need her help as Zeta Beta Zeta president to make sure the house showed up for this party of his. Maybe I should ask Ashley to come with me, he thought to himself, second guessing the influence the brother and boyfriend's friend would play with her. Since he heard about Casey pretending she didn't even have a brother before he got to CRU. When he reached the house, Dale opened the door for him and told him Casey was upstairs. He has been the hasher at the house since the problems with the previous guy stealing from the kitchens. It seemed to Calvin as if all the girls' were pleased to have him there, even with the drama with Casey appointing him against their wishes, they wanted some eye candy, but it appears like they came to their senses and realised he would be the best choice.

Dale was a highly religious catholic and a hard working student. Calvin often thought that Rusty & Dale's apartment would have been a mess if it wasn't for Dale and his obsession with cleanliness. He had also gotten better and stopped trying to make Calvin straight, that had really bothered him but eventually he realised that was just the way that Dale was. He would also never go upstairs in the girls' house, since he knew that boys weren't allowed upstairs. So he asked Abbie to go upstairs and call Casey to tell her that there was someone to see her. Calvin knew that his secret sexcapades would cause Dale great distress, so he didn't mention his secret affair with Heath. "So, what do you want with the lovely Casey Cartwright?" He said conversationally. Calvin knew he had been in love with Casey since the first moment he saw her. But Calvin couldn't blame him; even he could tell she was beautiful. He knew that Cappie was a good friend of Dale's, and that he would never try anything with Casey, even if they did break up. Calvin was under the impression that Dale preferred to watch her from afar.

"I would like to talk to her about a party I am planning for the house." He said, stretching the truth a little. Dale being in the house was something he hadn't planned on, so he had no idea how to keep things from Dale, his whole house would know before the end of the day. Dale was a huge gossip, especially concerning anything house related. Just before Dale could ask any more questions, he ran into a stroke of luck and Casey walked down the stairs like a vision. It was a pity that this entrance was wasted on him. "Hey Calvin. What a surprise, I thought it might be Cappie already." She explained, but didn't look like she was very upset to see him. "Hello Casey. Could I speak to you outside for a moment?" Casey looked confused at the need for secrecy, but followed him outside. She was wearing a floral dress print with heals. "You do look lovely, by the way. Are you and Cappie going out?" He said politely. "Yeah, he will be here any minute now. We are going to a new club down the street. So, why the need for the cloak and dagger?" She asked him, smiling charmingly. "Well, I want to plan a four-pack with the KT's, OK's, ZBZ, and Tri pie. I want to end the feud between our houses, and my house doesn't know yet. Therefore we have the secrecy from Dale. You are more than welcome to mention it to your house as soon as he leaves." Calvin explained, but only after making sure he saw nobody in the vicinity of the ZBZ gardens. Casey laughed. "You are welcome to try. I give you my blessing, but I have tried, it won't work." She said.

"Well, you are forgetting the small detail that I am president now, and good friends with Cappie. We can end this feud, I am sure of it." He said with determination. Casey looked convinced, so he considered the mission a success. Now all that was left to do was get his house, the most difficult task for last before the actual planning of the party. He said goodbye to Casey, and thought about Heath as he left. What was he doing? When would he be able to see him again? It was hard to think that it was only this morning he kissed him and said goodbye. He was already trying to think of a reason to go past the KT house, but he knew that he shouldn't. Instead, he went back to the house, and just then his phone rang, he almost got excited and thought it was Heath, but it turned out to be his dad.

"Hi dad." Calvin said with all excitement vanished.

"Hello son, I hope things are well?" Calvin tried to think what could possibly be the reason for this call, but just replied:

"Good, classes are fun this semester. How are you and mom?"

"No problems, have you made plans for this weekend?" His dad asked.

"Not yet, would you like me to come down?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"If that's not a trouble, your mom would love to see you."

'Of course, not dad. I will drive down on Friday, as I have no lectures."

"Wonderful. Is there any nice lad you are seeing?" His dad asked shamelessly. His mom was still getting used to the idea of him being gay, as his step-mother and father only married about two years ago. His birth mother had died when he was 9, and he liked to think that when he realised he would never like girls, his mom would have accepted that. Because of his step-mother's adjusting to the idea, he hasn't been home in a while. Maybe she was finally ready to see him again, that's what it sounded like.

"Kind of, I have told you about Heath. But there are problems with our houses and we don't want to risk telling anyone." Calvin explained, and then almost kicked himself for not checking for people. There was an Omega Kai, none other than Trip, and he could have heard every word of the discussion. He almost missed his dad telling him to bring him along. "What? No, I don't think so." Calvin dismissed the idea, it was bad enough pretending around strangers, and his parents would tell straight away that the two couldn't keep their hands to themselves. In the end, his father agreed to leave the formal introduction for a while, and Calvin was hoping he could put it off till graduation. He had the feeling his step-mother Anna wouldn't be too happy about meeting Heath, and Heath was rather sensitive in situations like that.

He always felt content when his dad talked so casually about his affairs; he knew many parents wouldn't have been as accepting when they found out. He was lucky his dad was so open-minded. He said goodbye to his dad, head already trying to piece together weather or not Trip might have heard his words. He went over the conversation in his head, and thinking about it, deduced that Trip looked too composed to have heard anything worthwhile. Calvin called Ashley to take his mind off things, but since it was Monday already, she had started her new job and couldn't talk long. He worried for a while, but in the end forgot about the near miss with Trip and just focussed on how to tell his house they were all definitely going to this party of his next month. He would not allow them to stay home, especially the pledges. He was hoping that having Dale there would help in the grand scheme of things, because he was already friends with Kappa Tau's, all be it only two, and they were on rather shaky ground at the moment. Dale took house pride to a whole new level; he must be trying to make up for the mess with USAG in the beginning of his first year, Calvin thought on his way to class.

While Calvin sat in class, the thought about Heath again. This was getting ridiculous, he thought in dismay. He was missing half the lectures, even when he was sitting inside them. He was starting to consider the possibility of the existence of soul mates. His very being cried out to be near him, and being so far away was making him anxious. Then while making notes, he planned his approach with his house to the finest detail. Nothing could go wrong, he couldn't afford it.

The rest of Calvin's week went on pretty much in the same manner: Thinking about Heath, texting Heath, going to lectures, studying, and talking to Heath on the phone. He tried not to see him too often, with the risk of getting caught getting greater with every time they were together, but it wasn't easy. Some nights they snuck into each other's houses, went to Rusty's, but all in all they hardly saw each other at all.

Calvin was happy for the change of pace on Friday. He woke up early and messaged Heath. _Wakey wakey love. _He sent mockingly, he knew his boyfriend had trouble waking up on Friday's, since the KT's never rested, and Thursday's in particular were terrible. They party all night, and sleep all day the next day. So this usually meant that Heath missed all his classes that day, and he had a couple. He was pleasantly shocked when Heath replied about 15 minutes later. He wasn't expecting one till at least 11 o' clock. _Thanks for waking me before you left. Are you on your way then? _Calvin was just packing the last of his things, before putting the room into some form of order and walking out the door. Before going outside, he sent back a quick text to Heath. _Yes love. I am on my way now. Please try and make some of your later classes, you have my permission to skip the one in half an hour, but the others I am expecting you to go to. _He carried on in his teasing manner; he knew his boyfriend would be able to tell he was kidding around, as they always seemed to understand each other, almost without a word.

This relationship must be the most uncomplicated, most satisfying one of his life. He went down stairs, taking all his things in one go. He was also about to talk to his house about the party. He thought if he did it just before leaving, they would eventually get used to the idea before he got back early on Monday morning. He spent almost an hour arguing with them all about it, but eventually they all reluctantly let him leave. He could tell there would be a lot of sulking and drinking in the house that weekend, and as that usually led to a lot of sex, he was happy to be missing it.

When he packed all his things, he got into his blue car and started the radio. This was going to be a fun trip…


	5. Making way for the future

**I do not own Greek; I am just playing with the characters for a while.**

**Finally, an update especially for: jessec12, being the only one worried about this fic actually getting done. More will be added, promise! (Sorry, I do know how short this chapter is) **

When Calvin reached the street that had his parent's house, he slowed his car down dramatically to prolong the meeting with Anna and his dad. He had no idea how she would feel about him being there, and if she still thought of him as her own son now she knew how messed up he was.

He thought back to when she found out the day. He was in a kind of relationship with Michael Walters. The two of them had basically been experimenting with this new realisation that they were attracted to males. So the one day they were watching television and after Calvin's parents left, Michael moved to sit next to Calvin on the sofa. Calvin raised his eyebrows at Michael, but Michael just shrugged and lay down against his chest. Calvin was sure that he could feel the way his heart was beating at the pressure of the man's strong body against him. Then he felt his body react, no longer new to him, but still not familiar. He and Michael had admitted being attracted to male's once when they were both absurdly drunk, but Calvin had reluctantly promised his friend that they were too good friends, that nothing could happen.

His heart raced as he remembered all the harmless flirting between them before it happened. He might have even started dating Michael if all had not gone wrong that day.

Slowly, Michael turned his head and looked into Calvin's eyes. Calvin held his gaze. Then ever so slowly, Calvin almost missed the movement, Michael moved his lips up to Calvin's, parting them deliciously. He stopped inches from Calvin, seeming to ask permission and without a second thought he pressed his lips to Michael's. The kiss started soft and sweet. They were both hesitant; this was completely new to both of them. Then all of a sudden, the passion was building and so was the fierceness of this kiss. He heard Michael whisper into his ear: "Let's see where this goes." before the kiss continued. The two boys' were now getting very turned on and were both running their hands over the other's body, exploring their new lover lustily.

With sudden confidence, Calvin removed his lips from the man's too hastily pull his shirt over his head, to reveal the toned muscled body that was now on top of him. He took a minute to admire Michael's body. Then, surprised, he let Michael remove his own shirt. Their skin touched and they both shivered at the sudden fire that was moving through both their bodies. Their lips connected again, and they kissed like they were drowning. His parent's had come home from the store, finding the two boy's on the couch rutting against each other like dog's in heat. His father had just averted his eyes, as he had known this all along, but his step-mother screamed and fainted. Michael was horrified; he pulled on his shirt and ran out without another word at Calvin. Clearly, he was ashamed at being caught in this position, anybody would be. He just thought he would call him again and everything would be fine. It wasn't. The last couple of weeks of school, Michael had completely ignored him, and he still maintained that it was entirely his mother's fault.

With these last sad thoughts he put the experience out of his mind and drove into the driveway of his old house. When the car stopped, his dad was already outside and rushed to him, embracing his son. Time came to a stop as his mother, a small red-headed woman, with curly hair and sky blue eyes moved slowly toward him. She looked like she was scared to approach him. He noticed she had put on weight but it was hardly polite to mention. She hugged him tightly and said in a strained voice: "I am so sorry son. We never even discussed what happened before you left. I am sorry you felt like needed time away from you. You will always be my son, no matter what." This passionate reunion between them was hastily broken by his father. His father never was one for public affection. They walked inside, and he was happier than he had been in years, not only was he on his way to having his lover, but when he did, he knew his parents would accept him and Heath without reservations.

"We have the best news." Anna said finally, after he had taken all the things to the room and gotten him and his father a drink. "What is it mother?" Calvin asked, smiling reassuringly. He could tell she looked anxious. "Your father and I are having a baby." He couldn't tell if he had been quiet for 10 seconds or 10 minutes, but it took some time for the news to get to his brain, and when it did, he smiled happily at them and said: "Congratulations."

The smiling in the room must be contagious, he thought as they all talked and laughed happily at the thought of a new baby. His own little brother or sister.


	6. Come home

**I do not own Greek; I am just playing with the characters for a while. **

**Here is another chapter in the soap opera I am making Calvin's life, hope my select few Greek fan's enjoy the new instalment! R&R!**

Calvin spent the night catching up with his family and he hardly had time to worry about what was going on back at CRU. He never really forgot about his plans to be with Heath, but he kept the problems at the back of his mind as there was not much to be done from home. When his father asked him why Heath couldn't come along, he downplayed it. He said he wasn't really serious about him yet, he was worried what his mother would have said. His father knew he was lying. "Are you worried that the two of you wouldn't keep your hands of each other?' He teased his son casually.

When Calvin blushed, his father laughed. "We used to be kids ourselves you know. I know how you young ones act. We wouldn't have minded, you know." His father explained, and this somehow made Calvin think about if the risk would have been worth it. If only if it was not to have to pretend, for a weekend. Or to be able to show how his parents how great Heath was, and show Heath he was proud of him.

Back at CRU, Heath was having a worse time. Everyone in the Kappa Tau house could tell he was upset. He had hardly seen Calvin in a week, and now he was starting to worry that Cal had forgotten he had promised to phone him before bed. It was already 8:30, and although Cal usually phoned just after 8, he was hoping his lover was just busy talking to his parents and missed the time. He went to his room and lay down, suddenly irrationally worried that Calvin's parents either convinced him that he wasn't good enough, or that Calvin had an accident and was in a coma in some dingy hospital. He lay there stewing in worry for another 5 or so minutes, it felt a lot longer, but after checking the clock he realised he hadn't been waiting hours, only minutes. His phone rang, and his heart began racing, finally, it was his Calvin.

"Hey baby." Heath replied instantly. He didn't even bother to let the phone ring twice.

"I am so sorry my darling. I just got so into catching up I didn't notice how late it was getting." Calvin explained, and Heath could tell he was genuinely sorry for forgetting.

"I understand. I am glad you arrived safe."

"I did. Mom had the best news. I hardly believed it; my parents are having another child. She is pregnant." Cal said and he could hear the pride in his lover's voice.

'That's cool love." Heath said sweetly.

"I wish you were here now my love."

"I miss you too Cal."

"I miss you, but I want you here, next to me in my bed." Calvin said.

"Oh and then what?" Heath said and laughed. "You would have been too ashamed to touch me." Then he was suddenly sad.

"That's not true. I love you." He insisted.

"Then why couldn't I go with you Cal?" Heath asked in a small voice.

Calvin considered his response carefully, weighing it up with all the things he knew about Heath. But finally none of that mattered, since he could only tell the truth.

"I was scared about my parent's reactions, and anxious that someone at CRU would see us leave together. You have no idea how paranoid this is making me." He finally admitted reluctantly.

"I do love you." Heath replied gently. "I just hate being without you." Calvin could tell this confession was hard for his lover to admit, he didn't know what to do.

"I am trying to fix this my heart." He finally said, and after saying goodbye, he lay down on his bed and thought more about Heath.

He was currently unaware that both his parents had been eavesdropping at the door and could tell from his tone that this boy in their son's life was more than just a passing fancy. He was the real deal, and it was clear their son needed to realise what was truly important in life, in short, love and happiness. Power never brought anything but corruption and greed, and choosing it above one's own happiness had never been the right choice for Calvin, and they intended to tell him that, in time, after they found a way to bring it up without their son knowing how the listened at his door.

The next day Heath tried to keep his mind of things by trying to get things organised for his boyfriend's party. All this time was worrying him and finally Cappie had gotten sick of his moping around and spun him in to help with the party. Heath felt proud, Calvin was doing all this for them to be together, so in a way it was sort of romantic, at least, he considered it to be. He had the best boyfriend in the entire world, he thought happily.

Heath spent the day convincing all the Kappa Tau's that this party was going to be great. He didn't need to convince them much, he just needed to say there would be music, girls and booze and they were all for it. Most of them, including Rusty, still thought that there was no way that it would work out and there would be a couple of fights before the end of the night. Heath went around the house, asking for the guy's playlists and thinking about what he would be playing that night. Calvin had no idea, but Heath had begged Cappie to be the D.J, and since he offered, Cappie was not about to turn him down. Heath had driven Cappie crazy with his worrying: "Do you think he is okay? What if his parents don't like me? What if he decides I am not worth it?"

Heath laughed at his own insecurities when he got a SMS from Calvin.

_Stop driving everyone crazy my darling. Cappie is asking permission to kill you in your sleep. Don't worry though, I told him not too. Love u. _

_From: Calvin_

_I wouldn't trust him anyway. I miss you. When r u coming home? _Heath sent back, he was busy on his laptop in his room, fixing the playlist. He couldn't believe his eyes when the reply was: _Are you alone? _He laughed, but replied that he was and seconds later his phone was ringing. He answered immediately.

"Hey love." Heath greeted, without checking the phone.

"Hey Heath." He heard Calvin's voice say sweetly.

"Come home."

"I am coming back tomorrow, baby, just be patient." Cal explained.

"Okay, I'm so lonely Cal." Heath moaned and flopped down on his bed.

"I know love, I know. I heard Cappie is letting you D.J my party." He said suddenly.

"I hope that's okay?" Heath asked and he heard Calvin laugh.

"Of course darling. Well, I got to go. I'm in the car." Cal said and Heath was puzzled. Why had he called then? But they said goodbye and minutes later he heard a noise outside the house.

Calvin, after confessing to his parents that he was missing his lover, decided it was time to go back to CRU. When he was barely 5 minutes away, he got the SMS from Cappie and sent one to Heath. Calvin was very surprised when his parents had not said anything about him leaving early, other than for him to hug Heath for them. After being away from Heath, Calvin no longer cared about what the KT's thought. Most of them were really nice guys, and apparently they had been chilled when they found out about Heath. He had was rather sure that if Heath was screaming his name during orgasm, most of the house would already know that Heath liked him, and he was hoping they could accept that he liked Heath back.

As he was pulling in the driveway of the KT house, he made up the story for the OK's. He was here on business; he was organising things for the party. When he got to the door, it opened to reveal Beaver. "I'm sorry; I think you are at the wrong house." Beaver said, and he sounded oddly polite. "I am here to see Heath." Cal admitted, and then Beaver just nodded and said: "Upstairs, just knock before you go in." Calvin was surprised, he had not expected that anyone would just let him in, but he preferred it, this way he could really surprise his lover.

Calvin walked up the stairs, pausing when he reached the room he had been directed to. Would Heath be mad at him for lying? Would he be happy to see him? After a while, he pushed all those thoughts aside. There was only one way for him to find out. He knocked and he heard shuffling behind the door. "Come in, it's open." He heard his lover's voice say and he could hardly contain his excitement. When he opened the door, he saw Heath with his back to the door; he was working on his laptop. Calvin stayed quiet, he knew Heath would know his voice if he spoke. After a couple of seconds, Heath looked back over his shoulder and Calvin saw his jaw drop in surprise. Cal walked inside and closed the door behind him, and then wordlessly he approached his boyfriend, who was clearly shocked.

When Calvin reached the chair, Heath stood up and kissed him hard. Clearly, he was not mad, thought Calvin as he explored his lover's mouth again. "I thought you would only be back tomorrow." Heath said, and gasped as Calvin nipped the spot at his neck. "I lied, I couldn't wait. I had to see you. I had to touch you." Calvin said between licks and bites to Heath's skin. He took Heath's mouth again, and then moved back so slightly that Heath could feel him breath. "I had to fuck you." The combined force of his boyfriend's words, breath and body against him made him shiver. He was already reacting to Cal's every movement. Then he pushed him against the door, letting go of the man to lock the door, but keeping their bodies pressed against each other. Heath lay Calvin down on his bed, and taking a condom from his bedside drawer, he went down between Calvin's legs and put his mouth around the head of his cock. He knew Calvin wasn't hard yet, so he teased him until he could feel his lover's cock swelling inside his mouth.

He let go of Calvin's cock, and Calvin moaned. So, he quickly pulled the condom down over Calvin's cock and then without warning he slowly lowered himself onto Calvin's length. Calvin almost screamed at the unexpected pressure of his lover's ass contracting around his cock. Heath had never done anything like this before. Calvin found his voice, though barely and asked: "Are you okay? You had no preparation love. You could hurt yourself." Heath smiled and said: "What did you think I was doing before you got here?" Calvin had almost said: "Talked to me on the phone?" When he realised that was why he heard sounds behind the door, Heath had gotten worked up while they were talking on the phone, so he had been playing with himself. Calvin let out a loud moan, and Heath was making the most gorgeous sound on top of him, driving Calvin's cock deeper and deeper into that tight ass of his. Soon, too soon, it was all over and they collapsed in each other's arms.

Calvin almost asked to stay the night, he would have been happy to just hold Heath all night long, but he knew that then he would no longer have the excuse that he was planning a party, even though he might have gotten away with it, OK didn't realise that even the KT's get some sleep at night. So, around 2 in the morning, Calvin kissed Heath goodbye and left, to his surprise there was no movement in the house at all, everybody was asleep. When he got to his own house, the lights were off and the entire house seemed asleep, there was no sound, not even beds creaking or a radio coming from a bedroom. Calvin smiled to himself as he hauled all his bags up the stairs and closing his door, collapsed onto his bed. Then he turned off his bedside lamp and fell into a deep sleep, happy he was back in his house.

The night of the party was coming up sooner than he could imagine, and if he knew what would happen, would he still have done it?


	7. Time for a party

**I do not own Greek; I am just playing with the characters for a while.**

It was a week away from the party and Calvin decided to take a day off from planning to hang out with Dale & Rusty at their apartment. Everything was pretty much planned for the big night, the invites were out and most of the houses accept his own, were psyched for the big event. Calvin had planned a masquerade ball so that most of the houses would not recognise one another, he thought that might help them see past their prejudices and get to know people. Tomorrow, he had planned to go shopping with Heath for a costume. Even though they couldn't match, he still wanted to make sure his lover looked positively edible.

"Hey Russ, Dale." He said as he entered the apartment. He could see Dale was busy in the kitchen, making popcorn for them and Rusty was staring at a piece of paper with a blank look, making him appear to be memorising its contents. "Rusty, what's up?" Cal said after he got no response. "I… err… this is an offer for me to work on my wire after I graduate." He managed eventually. "But, that's great, isn't it?" he asked at the expression on Rusty's face. Rusty nodded, and Calvin could tell there was more than what he was telling, but thought that he would rather not push it, and he knew Dale still had some sore spots about the wire, since both he and Rusty were after the same grant and in the end Rusty won. The idea seemed to have put a lot of strain on them and Calvin only just managed to force them to make peace.

Dale was surprisingly nice to him, he said nothing about the grant and brought the popcorn and sat down next to them. They were about to watch a soccer game and Calvin turned the channel. The thing Calvin liked most about them was that the silence was never awkward. They could sit and say nothing and be completely comfortable. Girls always wanted to talk, and Calvin had to admit, if he had relationship issues he would not talk to Rusty or Dale about them. He just enjoyed being around normal nice guys, that weren't about to lecture him on his life choices. He wondered what it would be like if he and Heath weren't always in a hurry, he hoped that the silence would be comfortable, and that they could just be together, and that would be enough sometimes. He realised that relationships were built on conversation and trust, but he also thought that he needed balance.

After the game, Calvin went to his house and made sure he had done all he can for varsity. He wasn't about to get behind this close to the finals. He wanted to graduate in May, with Heath and most of his friends. He felt sad that Rusty's degree was longer than his, but in the end he realised that his friends would be getting better jobs than he would. Heath had been studying for a doctor since Calvin met him, and in the end Calvin settled for a mayor in philosophy. Calvin had no idea what he wanted to do when he got to CRU, and realised along the way that he really wasn't cut out for it after all. He was dedicated and hard-working, but he didn't enjoy what he was doing, he wanted to be doing something he loved.

He called Heath early the next morning, and was not surprised that his lover had only just woken up, Calvin had been having a bad dream so he woke up way before his usual time, which was pretty early as it is. "Baby, its only 5:30!" Heath said in shock as he checked the clock next to his bed after putting the phone to his ear. He had suspected that he had overslept, again. Calvin laughed harshly into the phone. "I am sorry love. I had a nightmare." He explained. Heath's anger immediately evaporated. "I'm sorry. Its fine, I don't mind. I was surprised." He explained softly.

"I know. I shouldn't have called, I have no idea what made me think to call you. I can't even remember what it was about." Calvin said, and he could tell this was upsetting Heath. "You couldn't have known." He insisted after a while. Eventually they said goodbye, and agreed when to meet at the party shop. His mask ball wasn't exactly conventional, anyone could dress up as any character they liked, and the only thing was that he was insisting they all were masks as well. His thinking being that this would keep them from not mingling with the other houses; he just hoped it would all work out.

He was way too early for his meeting with Heath, and idly looked around the shop for possible ideas for both of their outfits. He was planning on fucking Heath senseless after the party, and a he was sure his lover would look positively edible in a uniform. He was also rather sure he wouldn't look to bad either. They were tall, toned and attractive, and he would make sure to bring out their best features. When Heath arrived he hardly considered not kissing him, they were far away from CRU, and there would be no reason for anyone to come here, of all places, there were many party shops closer to the area. So, he went straight over to Heath and kissed him softly. "Hey babe." Calvin said in greeting after they broke apart for air.

The trip was fun for both of them, neither of them had ever enjoyed shopping much, but they realised how fun it was when the two of them were together. Once nice thing included the making out in the fitting rooms while trying on the different options, and they ended up spending the entire day there making jokes and chatting with the kind-hearted female receptionist. They picked out many outfits for themselves, but in the end she clearly knew best and they liked the things she picked out best.

For Calvin, she insisted that he wear a sailor outfit. She picked out a white suit, sailor hat, and a white mask. She explained that she thought the colour white would bring out the natural black shine in his skin or something; they hardly listened to everything she had to say. For some reason she wanted Heath dressing as a policemen, and when Calvin saw the outfit on his lover, he completely agreed with him wearing it. There were no other words to describe him, he looked yummy. Heath ended up with a black jersey, black pants, a brown toy gun and rather fake looking plastic cuffs, but the image worked so well that they nearly ended up having sex in the fitting room.

After they were done shopping, neither was ready to leave yet. So they decided to look for a cinema or something nearby, since the area was unfamiliar to both of them. They found a mall down the road from the party shop and found a small cinema, and Calvin insisted they go and see a film. Calvin rather liked snuggling in the dark, and he knew Heath didn't mind the attention. The film they watched was terrible, but they relished the time they spent together, touching each other. Soon it was after 9, and they still had to drive all the way back to CRU. So they ended up saying goodnight and Calvin worried he would not be able to wake up for class by the next morning, because the last couple of days it took him hours to fall asleep, even after he got into bed. It seemed that his mind was still working, and refused to shut down before going over every detail of the day, and sometimes varsity questions plagued him all night until he finally gets up and Google's it.

When he got up the next day, it was almost 9, and his first class was starting in less than half an hour. He dressed in record time and ended up sitting down just before the lecturer started speaking. After the class, he took his time walking back to the house to get the rest of his books and take a quick shower before leaving for the rest of the classes.

On the day of Calvin's party, he was nervous. He had no idea whether or not it could really work out the way he planned. Heath called him and they hung around his room in the KT house. "Cal, go get your stuff at the house. We can both get ready here." Heath said, surprising him. "You want to get ready with me here?" Calvin said because he knew Heath was very private. "Yes." Heath said and Calvin was pleased at this admission. He was starting to get worried things had been weird between the two of them. So, instead of pressing the issue he just agreed and went to his house to go pick up his outfit.

When Calvin got back, Heath was sitting on the bed naked and seemed to be waiting for him. "Heath?" Cal said and he looked up and smiled at him, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes. Then Heath kissed Calvin and pulled him down on top of him. "Hmmm…" Calvin whined when their bodies met again, after Heath had divested him of all his clothes. It felt like a fire was burning through his veins and he was so turned on. "I have missed this." Heath said in a breathy voice that caused Calvin to moan breathlessly. Instead of sex, Heath kissed and licked and nipped all the way down his boyfriend's body. He relished in the shivers he caused, and paid careful attention to both his nipples before moving down between his legs and taking Calvin's cock into his warm, wet mouth. Calvin moaned and whined while Heath's head moved up and down his shaft. When Calvin was close to completion, he tried to get Heath back on top of him but Heath just carried on sucking him off, and Calvin couldn't take anymore stimulation. His body exploded in one of the greatest orgasms in his life and he was too sated to even move to help his lover with his own orgasm.

Heath lay down beside him, seeming content to just lie there and wait for his lover's body to function again. After Calvin came back down to earth, he spread open Heath's legs and moved to suck his boyfriend of as well. He was surprised how close Heath already was, and he felt some satisfaction at being the one to cause this reaction in him. Heath's come filled Calvin's mouth and he swallowed him down and then the both realised how much time they had taken and took a quick shower and got ready for the party.

They ended up getting to the party late, not late enough for anyone but them to realise. But then Calvin had to keep up appearances, and he was hoping that it was for the very last time that he couldn't go to these Greek events stag. He hated pretending to be single, especially when he had a lover that he was completely crazy about and wanted to spend all his time with. That made things much more complicated.


	8. A big scare

**I do not own Greek; I am just playing with the characters for a while. The last chapter! Please R&R! This ending just kind of snuck up on me, hehe. But I do think it turned out really cute, even though some bad stuff needed to happen for there to even be a climax, I am a happy ending junkie. **

The party seemed to be going well at first, but none of the KT's and OK's where mingling at all. To Calvin's surprise, it was the KT's that were making an effort to get along with his house. All went fine, until Beaver tripped and ended up spilling his date's drink all over Trip's clothes. He was furious. Beaver tried to explain, tell him that he tripped and it was only an accident. He couldn't understand that Trip just hit him through the face, causing him to crash to the ground. After this, of course everywhere was madness. Cappie, being one of the first to reach Beaver's side helped him up. There was no stopping Beaver now. Trip had embarrassed him in front of his clever girlfriend, Catherine. Beaver swung a punch at Trip's stomach and he howled in pain. Not much later, the entire party was a mess off people fighting and kicking and screaming, and Calvin went off and hid in the bathroom.

A while later Heath came after him, and helped to calm him down. He had been so sure that all would go well. By the time Calvin had calmed down enough to return to main room, almost everyone had left. He cried on Heath's shoulder, and then after they had cleaned up they left. They went down the road from Dobbler's where the party was held and drove over to the KT house. Calvin was worried about going inside, but after some relentless pulling Heath got him inside the house. Then they quickly walked up the stairs and locked the door to Heath's room behind them.

It took almost an hour for Calvin to get calm enough for Heath to start kissing him, and after that things got heated really fast. His phone rang, and he reluctantly moved his half-naked body out from underneath his lover and reached into his pants pocket to get out his phone. "Sorry." Calvin muttered before putting a finger to his mouth, indicating Heath to "Shhh…" before he answered.

"Hello." He said, feigning politeness.

"Hello." A high-pitched female voice said into the phone with an air of irritation. Calvin didn't recognize the voice, and before he could ask, she said: "My name doesn't matter; I am calling in regard to your slutty activities."

Calvin shook his head: "What are you talking about?"

"You and Heath. Oh dear but will my boyfriend be upset when he hears he is living in the same house as a poof, and not just a poof, but one that date's KT's behind his brothers back." The caller explained.

"What do you want?" That was all he could manage to reply.

"I want… or rather, your house would want you to break up with him, and if you don't, I will tell them." Without another word he heard the phone disconnect with a click, and then he fell to the bed in distress.

It took Heath forever to find out what had bothered his lover so badly. He was no longer even interested in making love. Heath just held Calvin in his arms and whispered to him that everything would be fine, and that it was only to weeks away from graduation, why not just tell them? Calvin had enough of all this and he knew that after graduation he would be with Heath, why not tell them all now and make sure which of those his true friends were? He debated about this, and asked for some time to think about it. He could see this question had bothered Heath, but he really didn't know if he was ready to face the OK's. "I love you Cal." Heath whispered, and Calvin smiled despite the horror he felt awaited him. "I love you too."

Calvin took a couple of days, not seeing Heath. But as it was end of term exams, he had no escape from the work load and seeing the others as they left for their exams. He and Cappie had taken a few classes together, and after one of them he could see Cappie was looking especially pleased, philosophy. In spite of his own whirlwind of thoughts, he walked up to Cappie.

"Hey Cap." Calvin said in greeting.

"Oh, Calvin, hi." He said, clearly he had not seen Calvin walking up to him.

"Looks like you did well?" Calvin said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I think I aced this shit." Cappie said and laughed. Calvin looked despondent.

"I might have done okay. I am sorry about the party though." Cappie just punched him playfully on the shoulder in jest. "It's fine Cal. It really isn't the end of the world."

"Well, someone found out and is blackmailing me into dumping Heath." He explained, again not even bothering to make sure he isn't overheard. He wasn't.

"Just tell your house. That way the threat means nothing." Cappie said smartly.

"You are right, I'm just not-" Calvin started but Cappie cut him short. "You organised a party to make peace between two houses for this man? How can you even think about breaking up with him now? How much longer do you truly think that you would have been able to hide this, and also keep him happy?"

Calvin was shocked; he hadn't expected the questions Cappie asked to come up. He also realised how much exactly that was bothering him, not knowing the answers to the questions. "What if…" Calvin started again, and Cappie laughed which shut him up. "Boy, mate, sometimes you can act like a real girl." Cappie said and Calvin blushed scarlet. Even though he has always been gay, telling him he was girly was just the sort of thing that always got under his skin. Clearly, Cappie knew this, and he could tell Cappie just wanted him to shut up and talk to his house. In that order. "Your right." Calvin said eventually. Cappie smiled again and said: "I need to go. I'm having dinner with Case tonight. I am going to ask her to marry me." The last past was rushed out and excited, and Calvin could tell they were going to be very happy together. Soon after Cappie left, Calvin realised how much he could see himself in that same position. Marrying Heath. What else could he do but tell his house?

Calvin walked to his house with new haste. He was about to tell them just where to shove their problems with Kappa Tau. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been and he felt the need to fix things, NOW. When he reached the house, he realised that half of them weren't even there, so he called a house meeting for that night. He went to his room and fell asleep, realising now how tired he had really been the last few weeks. When he woke up, his phone rang, and shocked Calvin answered the phone to find out that someone had gotten to Heath and beaten him up in an ally. Heath was in the hospital, and they said they had dialled the most- called number on his phone. Without feeling once inch of shame he explained that he was Heath's boyfriend and when he hung up he drove over to the hospital at once.

He had never speeded as much as he did that day. He got to the hospital, and asked in which room they had Heath. He walked right in, ignoring the cries to wait in the waiting room. He was so worried. He had only one thought of who the people where that treated his lover this way, and this didn't make him feel any better about telling the rest of his gay-hating house about him falling for a Kappa Tau. He walked into the room, and he saw his lover with tubes coming from his arms, and went over to the bed to take Heath's right hand in his own. Heath's eyes were closed, but he was breathing irregularly and this told Calvin that he was clearly still alive. He just hoped with all his heart that he would be okay. "I love you." He whispered, and when he received no reply, his heart almost broke. "I'm sure he will be fine, Calvin." He heard a female voice say and when he turned to look, he saw the lovely Heather, Heath's younger sister, standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and again he considered the resemblance between her and his true love. When he couldn't seem to move a step away from the bed, she walked up to him and through her arms around him, sobbing hysterically. This display sent Calvin over the edge, and he let her soak his shirt with her tears, while he cried silently into her long brown hair.

When Heath woke up, they were both sitting right beside him, and talking softly. Calvin was shocked when he realised that Heath had told his sister about him, and almost the entire family knew that they were dating. He was horrified that he could think that his own house did this, and he knew when Heath woke up he would find out why and make sure the people who did this paid for what they had done. "Hey." Calvin heard his voice and looked up and smiled in relief, the love plain on his face. "My angel, I was so worried about you." He managed before Heather threw herself at Heath, but seemed to realise beforehand what she was doing because she hugged him gently. "We were worried." She amended softly, her voice muffled by her brother's shirt. "I am telling them all tonight." Calvin said, his voice was strained. Heath looked at him with adoration and said: "I know that you are thinking, it wasn't them." This managed to cheer Calvin up considerably. No matter what, he was telling everyone the truth before they found out somewhere else.

He loved Heath. There was no way he could carry on pretending he didn't care about him, graduation was only weeks away, so if they didn't like it, it was their problem. Heath managed to calm his sister down eventually, but she refused to let go. After a while Heath put out one hand toward Calvin, and Calvin took in between his own and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

**The end.**


End file.
